


Un signe

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [601]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Religion
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Leo attend une réponse de celui qui prie.
Relationships: Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Series: FootballShot [601]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Un signe

Un signe

  
Dieu ne l'a jamais écouté. Dieu ne l'écoute pas. Dieu ne l'écoutera jamais. C'est comme ça, il doit être occupé avec d'autres croyants plus malchanceux. Il ne doit pas être égoïste, il ira mieux par lui-même sans imposer sa pitié au Saint-Esprit. Il a toujours les morales de la Bible avec lui dans le pire des cas. Dieu ne l'ignore pas, il lui montre le chemin d'une autre façon, par lui-même, pour lui-même. Il trouvera sa place au Paradis sans l'aide de personne d'autre, seule sa foi l'aidera. Ses prières n'ont pas besoin d'être écoutées ou exaucées, tout ira bien s'il croit d'abord en ce qu'il peut faire.

  
Il reste plusieurs heures par jour à observer les gens, en dehors de l'église tout semble différent. L'air est pure et chaud, la lumière est naturelle et claire. C'est mieux à l'extérieur, ça ressemble vraiment à la liberté. Son regard suit sans distinction les différents types de personnes qui circulent entre l'église et le reste de la ville. C'est plutôt ennuyant à force. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient attirés par le jeune homme s'installant sur un banc à côté de l'église, l'air plus que stressé, une sorte de Bible entre ses mains. Il a l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide. Ce ne sont probablement pas ses problèmes. Et si ça l'aidait ? Il se décide et va vers lui pour être sûr qu'il n'a pas besoin de se montrer utile.

  
Il relève la tête du banc et de sa Bible quand il voit un jeune homme d'environ son âge devant lui, demandant s'il allait bien ou s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il avale la boule dans sa gorge quand il croise ses beaux yeux. La main de l'homme est tendue vers lui.

  
''Je m'appelle Sergio, mais tout le monde m'appelle Kun.'' Le soleil est magnifique autour de lui

''Lionel, des fois on m'appelle Leo.'' Il prend sa main, peut-être que c'est un envoie de Dieu, il veut y croire.

  
Fin


End file.
